The present invention relates to constructs for heating, browning and/or crisping food items and, more specifically, relates to containers for heating, browning and/or crisping food items in microwave ovens.
Microwave ovens have become a principle form of heating food in a rapid and effective manner. A variety of containers for heating, browning and/or crisping food items in microwave ovens are known. For example, in a conventional manufacturing process, a microwave interactive web is positioned over a flat paperboard blank and laminated to the blank, and then the blank with the attached microwave interactive web is erected into a package. Such packages have been successfully commercialized. Nonetheless, there is a continuing need for containers that provide a new balance of properties and for improved methods of forming such containers.